Argonian Spankfest Part IV: Jaree-Ra Ice Cube Torture
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Skyrim is a cold place, and it's gonna get even colder for Jaree-Ra, as Jaree-Ra's fourth day of torture proves to be a cold one.


Jaree-Ra kept thinking about the kiss he had with Veezara, his Argonian mouth, pressed against his, his pointy tougne, fuck, I can't believe I got kissed, at least it wasn't Dovakhiin who did it.

Divines, if Dovakhiin kissed Jaree-Ra, he wouldn't take it.

He then heard footsteps, it was Dovakhiin and the rest of the group, Derkeethus, Scout-Many-Marshes, Talen-Jei, Madesi and Neetreneza, Veezara was lying on one of the floor beds.

"Sleep well?" Neetreneza asked.

Jaree-Ra just ignored what he said.

"Day four, three more to go." Dovakhiin said to the team, Jaree-Ra was anticipating what could possibly be today, then Madesi came in with a bucket full of ice, divines know what they plan on doing with that.

Jaree-Ra was tied hands forward on the wood beam, sleeping naked has made him feel freezing cold, and to have some more ice rubbed against his body would be intense, but it couldn't be worse than spanking and tickling, could it?

Dovakhiin seductively grabbed an ice cube, his hands slided out of the bucket swiveling towards Jaree-Ra, Jaree-Ra was anticipating the cold, icy watery feel rubbing up against him, his cool Argonian blood wasn't going to do much melting it either.

Dovakhiin, holding the ice cube with his fingertip and thumb, walked up to Jaree-Ra sensually, started rubbing his Argonian mouth on Jaree-Ra's neck, biting it, tingling it, he couldn't resist Dovakhiin, Jaree-Ra closed his eyes, pushed his teeth together, the feeling of Dovakhiin's sharp teeth and Argonian tougne, Dovakhiin then moved the ice cube down to Jaree-Ra's big jiggly Argonian butt, he suddenly pressed the ice cube onto Jaree-Ra's ass cheek, the coldness on his thick ass felt freezing, the temperature was extreme, he felt his ass cheeks get goosebumps.

Veezara then asked, "Hey, give me some of those."

Jaree-Ra's right ass cheek now had goosebumps all over it, Dovakhiin slowly rubbing the ice cube up and down his jiggly hot butt, Neetreneza was admiring how hot Jaree-Ra was, his creamy body, chiseled muscles, perfect size, and best, big fat butt.

Jaree-Ra felt the coldness on his thick ass cheek.

"Cold-cold-cold-cold-cold-cold!"

Veezara then put an ice cube on Jaree-Ra's chest abs,  
Jaree-Ra bit down on his teeth, groaning, facing his head down, blushing, which only added to the humiliation.

It was cold enough being a naked argonian in a cave, Veezara grabbed another ice cube and started rubbing it on his left chest ab.

"STOP, IT'S TOO COLD."  
Jaree-Ra begged.  
"Of course it's cold Jaree-Ra it's ice."  
Dovakhiin said, as the rest of the team laughed.

Jaree-Ra had never felt so humiliated, his abs were jiggling around in circles as the cold ice froze them, his butt cheeks were wet and freezing, as the two ice cubes Dovakhiin rubbed the two ice cubes on Jaree-Ra's ass cheeks while they melted, making his beautiful butt all slippery and wet, making them even softer and jiggling in the hands.

Then suddenly.  
*SPANK* OW!  
Eh.. Stop.  
As Dovakhiin slapped both his ass cheeks with both hands, wet slippery water splashed everywhere off his wet ass, as his ass cheeks jiggled furiously.

Veezara started rubbing the ice cube on Jaree-Ra's lips, making him dripping wet from his mouth.

Dovakhiin grabbed some extra ice cubes, he started rubbing it on Jaree-Ra's wet butt, the coldness was so cold... Jaree-Ra couldn't take it, he was willing to do anything to stop the feeling, the icy cube pressing on his jiggly parts, hardly melting due to his cold blood, it was intense, his heart was beating so fast, he couldn't control himself.

"Please, stop, Dovakhiin."  
Jaree-Ra begged.  
"I'm sorry, just please stop, no more."

"I'll stop in 3 days." Dovakhiin said mockingly.

"Then please stop the ice cubes, I can't take it."  
Jaree-Ra begged.

"Then I want you to kiss all of us."  
Said Dovakhiin.

"Never!"  
Jaree-Ra stood his ground.

"Fine, have it your way, we can do this all day."

Jaree-Ra was still having cold ice cubes rubbed against his bubbly butt, his abs, Veezara and Dovakhiin took lots of joy in this act, cold water was dripping off of Jaree-Ra's shiny ass, it made his ass so moist.

*SMACK*  
"OW!"  
"STOP."  
Jaree-Ra yelled, the coldness on his wet behind made the spank sting even more.

Dovakhiin started rubbing two ice cubes closer into Jaree-Ra's butt, he started lowering it to his taint, it tickled Jaree-Ra, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of bringing him such pleasure, but from previous experiences he knows he isn't the best at holding an orgasm.

Veezara suddenly moved an ice cube under Jaree-Ra's hardened cock, he started rubbing the cold ice cube upwards underneath, stroking the sensitive bottom of it, stimulating his entire pelvis and leg area, Dovakhiin slowly moving the ice under his taint, Veezara sexually pleasuring him, he was getting harder by the minute.

"Ohhh.."  
Jaree-Ra moaned.  
"St-st-stop."

He couldn't resist the Argonian Marsh friend's, he was going to come again whether he likes it or not.

The sensation got stronger with every stroke, then suddenly, out of nowhere, Dovakhiin pushed the ice cube into Jaree-Ra's ass.

"AHHHH, OHHHHH, OH, EUGHHHHH."  
Suddenly, there was a long pause as Jaree-Ra started coming, his whole body felt bliss, he stretched his legs, blushed in humiliation, and blew his load up his chest.

The ice cube was still stimulating the inside of Jaree-Ra, the coldness added with the sensitive tingling, all the body movements.

Jaree-Ra couldn't believe it, still feeling the coldness in his butt, kissing them all didn't sound so bad now.

"Want us to kiss your butt better?"  
Dovakhiin said mockingly.

"Fuck you."  
Jaree-Ra barked.

"Woah there, you wouldn't want ice cubes on your feet do you?"  
Dovakhiin asked.

"No, I've asked kindly and gone along with your twisted games, let me go, this isn't funny."  
Jaree-Ra demanded.

"It's pretty funny to us, and who wouldn't want a piece of that ass? You have a gift.  
The crew laughed at Dovakhiin's comment.

Jaree-Ra blushed.

Soon he would be having ice cubes all over his body.

To be continued.


End file.
